International broadcast
My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and its associated media is broadcast internationally. Hasbro, the company that owns the brand, sees international media licensing as an important revenue source. Television series The television series is broadcast outside the United States, currently airing in English for the English Canadian audience on Treehouse TV, as well as the Australian audience on Boomerang and Eleven. It formerly aired on Boomerang for audiences in the United Kingdom. Season two episodes did not air, though season three and season four episodes are now being aired on Tiny Pop. The show debuted during the summer of 2011 in other countries, such as Denmark, the Middle East, Norway, Spain, Sweden, and the United Kingdom. This had been done via a deal Hasbro made with Turner Broadcasting System Europe to distribute this show, as well as other shows based on Hasbro's intellectual properties, throughout various channels they own in those regions, such as Boing (Spain), Boomerang, Cartoon Network (Latin America, Middle East, Nordic, Southeast Asia), Disney Channel (Spain, Germany), Disney XD (Russia), and Cartoonito (UK). More recently, the UK release of the series had been clarified further, adding that the series will debut at the end of July 2011 on Cartoon Network, along with the full, official release of the G4 line of toys.http://www.mylittleponynews.com/2011/06/uk-friendship-is-magic-and-g4-toys.html However, unlike prior reports, the first season eventually premiered earlier in the UK on Boomerang instead, starting on July 4, 2011, and broadcasting once every weekday afterwards. (For further information, see the 'United Kingdom and Australia broadcast' below.) The European Spanish dub had been confirmed to debut in September 2011 via Boing. The European French dub was confirmed to be coming to the preschoolers' channel TiJi. The Italian dub had made its debut on Italia 1 starting August 29, 2011, but was later moved to Boomerang/Cartoonito Italy. The German dub was confirmed to debut on Nickelodeon starting September 17, 2011. The 4th season debuted in 2015 on Disney Channel The Dutch dub started airing on Nickelodeon/Nick Jr. early September 2011, and was largely unnoticed by not being shown in most TV-guides or even on Nickelodeon's own sites. The Polish dub debuted on MiniMini on October 15, 2011. The Hebrew dub in Israel started broadcasting in the little kid's cable network Hop! on December 12th, 2014. The Hungarian, Slovene, Serbian, Romanian and Czech dub started airing on Minimax in 2011. Since then, the prior release of the Czech dub was moved to Barrandov in S3. The other version of Serbian dub started to air on a TV channel called Mini in June 2013. This dub aired with a total of 48 episodes, meaning, that they didn't broadcast 4 episodes from the first two seasons. Since then, the dubbed episodes were released on a DVD collection containing 10 DVDs in Serbia. Later they dubbed seasons 3-4 starting with October 1, 2015 and the films were aired later same year. The other Slovene dub started on POP at the same time as the Minimax one, since the end of S1 they didn't rebroadcast episodes, but for a short period of time, the episodes were available on POP's official website. The Croatian dub started broadcasting on HRT2 in November, 2014. Japanese broadcast The Japanese dub debuted on TV Tokyo on April 2, 2013. The first two seasons were broadcast in both Japanese and English. Translation available here. It features numerous formatting changes and cuts, such as a completely redone opening theme, another opening theme that replaced the first one starting with the show's fourteenth episode, a third opening theme that replaced the second starting with the fortieth episode, a closing theme, and a second closing theme that replaced the first one in the show's twenty-seventh episode, with new background visuals to accompany the second closing starting with the thirty-second episode. Both closing themes contains two segments. The first called is "Ponies' Gallery", which displays clips of the characters Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, the three Cutie Mark Crusaders, Zecora, and Cheerilee. It does not change from episode to episode. The second is a preview of the next episode that displays clips and the title of the next episode. Little Pony TV Little Pony TV is a short live-action segment inserted before closing credits in the Japanese version of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. The segment is presented by Suzuko Mimori, who also voices Pinkie Pie and sings the first intro theme for the Japanese version. The segment features Mimori and Twilight Sparkle talking, and ends with a segment called "Lucky Pony Slot", which functions like a slot machine, and picks a different character each episode. Best Selection Beginning April 1, 2014, TV Tokyo is running a rebroadcast of select Friendship is Magic episodes called "My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Best Selection". The rebroadcasted episodes are largely unchanged from their initial premiere on TV Tokyo, but the run includes a fourth opening theme and uses the extended version of the English theme song as its closing theme. The ending sequence's "Ponies' Gallery" also includes Princess Celestia. Indonesian broadcast My Little Pony: Keajaiban Persahabatan currently airs on the national Indonesian television channel, Global TV, starting from April 23, 2016 at 5:30 AM. https://derpicdn.net/img/2016/4/23/1138135/full.jpeg Before that, the same dub was aired on Boomerang. https://i.ytimg.com/vi/DqW1S9v4RoE/hqdefault.jpg Starting from May 7, 2016, the show aired at 7:00 AM every Saturday and Sunday. Then, from May 11, 2016, the show airs a earlier episode at 7:00 AM every day and 2 new episodes at 7:00 AM every Saturday and Sunday. United Kingdom and Australian broadcasts Since its first airing at the start of July, the UK broadcast has been placed in several different time slots (3PM, 7AM, 1:30PM, 10:30AM and 6:30AM), has had weekend episodes added to and removed from its schedule, and has both picked up and seemingly lost sponsoring from Tesco. However, until 2012, the weekend episodes were never in continuity with the episodes played during the previous week, and no episode after Fall Weather Friends was shown, Boomerang instead opting to air the first half of the first season repeatedly. On irregular weeks there would be no episodes, with the network airing a marathon of another show instead. At the beginning of 2012, Boomerang began advertising a 'new season' of My Little Pony, to begin on January 9 at 3PM; however, the clips they showed were from the second half of the first season. On January 9, Suited for Success was broadcast for the first time, and followed the same pattern, repeating all episodes from Suited for Success to The Best Night Ever multiple times. On the 5th of March 2012, the show apparently went on hiatus, and in October, most traces of the show were completely removed from the Boomerang's UK website, despite the My Little Pony page in the GB version of Hasbro's website still saying (as of November 2012) that Boomerang still airs the show at 3PM. The site was later overhauled and the misinformation removed. One viewer emailed Cartoon Network, and was allegedly informed that they no longer hold the broadcasting rights to the show. New episodes premiere online at Rigg's Multiplex on Fridays, with the series playing exclusively on Bin Weevils. The show returned to broadcast on the Tiny Pop channel on September 28, 2013. The run started with The Crystal Empire - Part 1, with four airing times; on the main channel at 3PM and 7:30PM, and on Tiny Pop's +1 hour channel at 4PM and 8:30PM. Episodes are aired daily. The channel then moved on to the first half of Season 2, with the second half following from February 1, 2014, but omitting The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000. Tiny Pop aired all episodes from Season 1 later in 2014 and all episodes from Season 4 aired from January 3, 2015. Tiny Pop then showed the first 12 episodes of Season 5 in July 2015 and the last 14 episodes in November/December 2015. The first 3 Season 6 episodes aired on Tiny Pop on June 4, 2016. The show also appears on Tiny Pop's sister channels Pop and PopGirl. PopGirl aired episodes from Season 3 while Pop is showing episodes from seasons 1 - 5. The show no longer airs on Pop Girl, as the network is now defunct as of October 1, 2015. The Australian broadcast of Friendship is Magic is much like the UK broadcast in most regards. The show debuted on Cartoon Network Australia on October 31, 2011 at 6:30 AM Australian Eastern Daylight Savings Time and remained in that time slot on weekdays. It was eventually pulled off in mid-December and premiered on Boomerang in early January 2012 with a better advertising campaign and established time slots (12:00 PM and 8:00 PM on weekdays and 9:00 AM on weekends; changed to 8:00 AM and 5:00 PM on weekdays). Also like the UK broadcast, only the first half of season one (Friendship is Magic, part 1 up to Fall Weather Friends) and reruns of it are shown until new episodes were advertised in March 2012, which are the latter half of season one. As of November 2015, The first half of Season 5 is airing on Boomerang, and reruns of Season 1-4 are also being aired on Boomerang. It will also air on the "Toasted TV" block of Channel Eleven as the first Hasbro Studios show to air on a free-to-air network in Australia, beginning on December 25th, 2015. Localized titles My Little Pony Friendship is Magic has many localized titles in different languages: *Albanian — Miqësia eshte magjike me ponin tim të vogël *Arabic — ماي ليتل بوني / مهرتي الصغيرة *Azerbaijani — Mənim balaca ponim *Bosnian — Moj mali poni *Bulgarian — Малкото пони: Приятелството е магия (Malkoto poni: Priyatelstvoto e magiya) *Cantonese (now香港台 version) — 小馬寶莉：友情就是魔法 (Xiǎo mǎbǎolì: Yǒuqíng jiùshì mófǎ) *Cantonese (ViuTV version) — 小馬寶莉 (Xiǎo mǎbǎolì) *Croatian (Promo DVD version) — My Little Pony: Čarobno prijateljstvo *Croatian (Minimax version) — Moj mali poni: Prijateljstvo je čarobno *Czech (Promo DVD version) — My Little Pony: Magické přátelství *Czech — Můj malý pony: Přátelství je magické * — My Little Pony: Venskab er ren magi *Dutch — My Little Pony: Vriendschap is betoverend *Estonian (KidZone TV version) — Minu väike poni: Sõprus on maagiline *Estonian (TV3 version) — Minu väike poni: Sõprus on imeline *Estonian (Promo DVD version) — My Little Pony: Sõprus on imepärane *Finnish — My Little Pony: Ystävyyden taikaa *French (Canada) — My Little Pony: La Magie de L'amitié *French (France and Belgium) — My Little Pony: Les amies, c'est Magique *German — My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie *Greek — My Little Pony: Η Φιλία είναι μαγική (My Little Pony:̱ I̱ Filía eínai magikí̱) *Hebrew — הפוני הקטן שלי: חברות היא קסם (HaPoni haKatan Sheli: Chaverut Hi Kesem) *Hungarian (Promo DVD version) — My Little Pony: Varázslatos barátság *Hungarian — Én kicsi pónim: Varázslatos barátság *Indonesian (Boomerang version) — My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic *Indonesian (Global TV version) — My Little Pony: Keajaiban Persahabatan *Italian — My Little Pony - L'amicizia è magica *Japanese — マイリトルポニー ～トモダチは魔法～ (Mai Ritoru Ponī ~Tomodachi wa Mahō~) *Khmer — ប៉ូនីជាទីស្រលាញ់ (Poni chéa ti sralunh) *Korean — 마이리틀포니 (Mailiteulponi) *Latvian (Kidzone TV version) — Mans mazais ponijs *Latvian (TV3 version) — Mans mazais ponijs: Draudzība ir brīnums *Lithuanian (Kidzone TV/TV3 version) — Mano mažasis ponis: Stebuklinga draugystė *Macedonian — Моето мало пони (Moeto malo poni) *Mandarin (Standard) — 小马宝莉 (Xiǎo mǎbǎolì) *Mandarin (Taiwan) — 彩虹小馬 (Cǎihóng xiǎo mǎ) *Mongolian — Миний бяцхан одой морь (Minii byatskhan odoi mori) * — My Little Pony: Vennskap er ren magi *Persian (Gem Junior version) — پونی کوچولوها *Persian (Persian Toon version) — پونی کوچولو (Little Pony) *Polish — My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia *Portuguese (Brazil) (Promo DVD version) — My Little Pony: Amizade é Pura Magia *Portuguese (Brazil) — My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica *Portuguese (Portugal) — My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica *Romanian (Promo DVD version) — My Little Pony: Prietenia este magică *Romanian — Micul meu ponei: Prietenia este magică *Russian (Promo DVD version) — My Little Pony: Дружба — это волшебство *Russian — ( ) *Russian (Kidzone TV version) — *Serbian (Promo DVD version) — My Little Pony: Čarobno drugarstvo *Serbian (Minimax version) — *Serbian (Mini version) — *Slovak — My Little Pony: Priateľstvo je magické *Slovene (Minimax version) — Moj mali poni: Prijateljstvo je čarobno *Slovene (Pop TV version) — Moj mali poni: Čarobno prijateljstvo * — My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad . *Swedish — My Little Pony: Vänskap är magisk / magiskt *Thai (Boomerang version) — My Little Pony : Friendship Is Magic *Thai — My Little Pony – มหัศจรรย์แห่งมิตรภาพ *Thai (MCOT Family version) — My Little Pony *Turkish — My Little Pony: Arkadaşlık Sihirlidir *Ukrainian — My Little Pony: Дружба - це диво (My Little Pony: Druzhba - tse dyvo) *Vietnamese (SAOTV/SCTV3 version) — My Little Pony: Tình bạn diệu kỳ *Vietnamese (VTC11/ZTV version) — Pony bé nhỏ – Tình bạn diệu kỳ Channels Notes References Category:International production